When faced with decisions about large scale infrastructure investments in insurance operations, insurance carriers typically require some form of cost-benefit analysis to determine whether the investments will create enough benefits to justify their costs. Sales team for enterprise scale insurance software products often have to come up with business cases that evaluate the costs and benefits for the decision makers. For example, some existing techniques for determining the benefits of adopting a new insurance platform would express benefits achieved by the new software, such as process automation, ease of documentation, faster claims processing, etc., into time savings (i.e., “minutes saved”) multiplied by average employee salaries to calculate the business benefits to justify the purchase decision. Such techniques are often manual and laborious, and typically only provide high level, coarse grained analysis based on ad-hoc assessments of the benefits. Ineffective use of metrics often cause decision makers to focus on easily measurable benefits like efficiency gain and cost savings, yet overlook important but not as easily quantifiable benefits such as securing new market opportunity, maintaining competitive edge, and achieving sustained underwriting profitability. The typical techniques used today are often manual, built from scratch on a case by case basis, and offer little in the way of verifying whether the benefits are actually achieved.